


Would You Like to Try?

by AIMRWV



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Drinking Games, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, School, kiss, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV
Summary: Just a small oneshot (3000 words) that I wrote due to motivation problems with my new chaptered fic...don't expect too much.It simply is about Taemin and Minho who share their first kiss with each other, exploring the new world of intimate contact.On their graduation trip, the two nerds of the class (Minho&Taemin) are to spend 15 minutes together in a closet after loosing a game.They end up being each other's first.





	Would You Like to Try?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little fluffy thing - whatever it is.   
> Comments are appreciated <3

It was the last evening of their graduation trip in Japan. Most of the students were gathered in the biggest room of the youth hostel which was filled with five bunk beds and two big closets nothing more – that was already it, it was by no way a comfortable room, but it was the only one they had, and it served its purpose.

By now, most of the students in the room were tipsy - even the ones who were never seen out drinking, including Taemin, a small male who still wore a bowl-cut at 18 years, and Minho, a tall, slightly awkward guy, with glasses too small to be looking good. The two were known to be the highest scoring students. And usually didn’t interact with other students besides group works.

All the others had gone drinking together several times, or at least heard stories about each other’s drunk activities. Seeing the two top students in their rounds was strange and entertaining to see. The whole evening was filled with settle mocking and jokes directed at them, which the two, of course, did not catch.

Both Minho and Taemin enjoyed the time they spent with their classmates. Even though neither of them liked drinking, this seemed to be a good final experience with the other students. They would go separate ways soon, so being among them for the first time, feeling like they were part of - it felt good. That was why, neither of them declined alcohol that was offered to them, complete oblivious to the fact that their classmates just wanted them to get drunk.

It wasn’t far into the evening when someone had the idea to play drinking games. The penalties started easy, such as a simple flick to the forehead, but got more intense from game to game and somehow it seemed as if everyone was playing against the two unknowing, tipsy boys who were sitting next to each other.

“Alright, so the next two to lose spend 15 minutes in the closet.” Eunho said, smirking into the round, signalling the others to start the plan they had talked about in the afternoon. Both Minho and Taemin seemed to be drunk enough to lose the next game.

An empty Soju glass was gently placed in a half full beer glass without it sinking to the bottom. The students didn’t even have to help, because when it was his turn, Taemin poured too much soju in the glass and made it sink on his own. In the next round, it just needed a slight bump from the side to make Minho lose control over the stream of soju, resulting in him losing as well.

“We have a couple!!” The whole group cheered while Taemin and Minho looked slightly unsure about the whole situation.

“You know what you are expected to do in there, I hope.” Sangwoo said, smirking at the two blushing boys.

Shortly after, both, Minho and Taemin gave in, to tired to keep resisting, letting themselves get dragged over to the wooden closet which was opened shortly, revealing the space it provided. It could easily fit two people but was still small enough to not leave much room when they were inside.

“Have fun boys” Eunho almost sang before he closed the door, happy that their plan worked, leaving the two in complete darkness.

Minho sat as far away as possible from Taemin, his back pressed to one side of the closet while Taemin was on the other. Due to the small space provided, their legs were touching, a wonderful warmth radiating from their bodies.

When they heard that their classmates restarted the games and a conversation could not be heard, Minho broke the silence.

“You know what they want us to do, don’t you?” He asked as softly as possible.

“I am not stupid Choi Minho”

“So?” the taller started, staring in the direction where Taemin should be, staring into the darkness, trying to make out shapes.

“Have you ever?” he started, instantly blushing – a blush he was glad was invisible to the younger. It took a few seconds for Taemin to answer, as if he was fighting himself.

“No” Minho then heard Taemin’s soft voice from the other side of the closet. “You?”

“Me neither.” Minho stated, embarrassed of his lack of experience.

This was followed by silence again, only the laughter and chatting from outside was heard.

“Would you… uhm… Would you like to try?”

Taemin did not answer Minho’s question, making the latter regret asking it.

“I am sorry, forget it. Let’s just wa-“ Minho was interrupted by Taemin’s soft voice

“No, it’s ok- uhm I mean Yes.” There was another short break and Minho heard Taemin taking a deep breath. “Let’s try.” He then added, surprising the older.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this, we can also just sit still for the next 15 minutes”

“I am.” Taemin said, shifting slightly when Minho got on his knees, the taller’s hands looking for Taemin’s body. Soon he found the younger’s knees, pushing them apart to position himself in between Taemin’s legs. He felt the younger tense up when his hands moved further up to find his face in the darkness of the closet.

Minho was incredibly nervous. He wasn’t comfortable in this position at all, afraid of doing the wrong thing he told himself that he was supposed to be a man, so he better got his shit together. He gently moved his fingers along Taemin’s neck until he finally found the younger’s face, taking it in both hands, gently caressing it with his thumbs while moving closer. Except for the few stubbles of shaved facial hair, Taemin’s skin was incredibly soft.

With his thumbs he tried to locate Taemin’s lips and he felt the younger hold his breath when his face came closer and was just centimetres away –Taemin could probably feel his breath on his skin.

“Last chance to chicken out.” Minho stated with a pumping heart giving the other a last chance to change is mind. There was no answer and he heard Taemin taking a deep breath. Somehow Minho was glad that the younger did not refuse.

He had never had much interest in anything sexual or related to relationships in general. Of course, he has been a hormonal teenager, taking care of his boners several times a week. But school work has always been the most important to him and the system didn’t leave any room for personal lives if you cared about getting good scores.

Despite his disinterest, he had had his eyes on Taemin for a while. He found the younger somehow fascinating, and in his own way very attractive.

Minho himself was nervous to the brim while his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the shape of Taemin’s face. He tried not to show his nervousness to not make Taemin more uncomfortable than he already seemed to be.

The next second, he moved closer, their noses touched, and Minho turned his head to the side, finally closing the space between their lips completely.

Neither of them dared to move, both closing their eyes despite the darkness while they got used to the foreign feeling of their lips touching, even if it was just this lightly.

Taemin’s lips were as soft as they looked like and incredibly warm. Minho felt him tense up the moment their lips met and was glad to feel the younger relaxing a little when his hand moved to the back of his neck, where he gently placed it on the warm skin.

Their lips parted again, Minho just moving away slightly, his face still close enough to close the space between them in a split of a second anytime.

“How was that?” He asked, unsure if Taemin liked it or not. He himself had never kissed anyone before so it was just as much a first time for Minho as it was for Taemin and he was incredibly self-conscious about his inexperience.

There was a brief moment of silence before Taemin answered in a faint voice.

“It felt good.” He said, shy that he liked being kissed by the taller.

“So can I-…” Minho was interrupted by Taemin who, without a warning pressed their lips back together, taking a hold of Minho’s long, messy hair. It took a second for the taller to process what was happening but when he did, he also felt his heart beating faster.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Taemin pulled away again, a small wet sound escaping their parting lips. For a moment neither of them said anything, both enjoying the tingling sensation in their lips, still feeling the faint after burn of the other’s lips. It was the younger who broke the silence.

“Can I-.. Uhm I mean would you mind if I… Can I try something?” Taemin stumbled over his words, his face burning in embarrassment, heart racing a marathon while he spoke in a throaty voice.

Minho who was surprised that Taemin could sound like that nodded, forgetting that the other wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Minho?” Taemin asked as no answer came, afraid that he asked too much of the older.

“Yes” The latter said instantly also blushing in the dark.

Just a second later, Taemin squeezed Minho’s hand once before letting it go and pulling Minho down to seal their lips again. The kiss started gentle, their lips only grazing each other. Then Taemin put more pressure, tilting his head to be able to press their lips closer together. And then slowly, he started moving his lips slightly.

Taemin took over control of the kiss, holding onto Minho’s head tightly, not giving any space for the taller to move away. It wasn’t long until the kiss got messier, Taemin opened his mouth which the other tried to follow instantly.

Their lips were still moving against each other but a little too often, teeth came in the way. Neither of them really knew how to properly do this, so they just somehow did what felt right at that moment. Their teeth were clashing, sometimes a lip was caught in the middle but neither of them wanted to stop. Taemin opened and closed his mouth in an unregular rhythm and Minho tried to keep up with it as best as he could. But it was hard to keep up with the other that seemed to be getting the hang of it faster.

This new feeling of having someone else’s lips on one’s own, was somehow fascinating. Minho, who was still trapped in Taemin’s tight grip, was pressing his body against the other’s. Taemin’s body was warm and soft when his hands travelled all along the other’s sides while he tried to keep up with the younger’s lips.

Somewhere along the clashing teeth and soft movement of the lips, Taemin’s tongue had gotten to action, following his intuition he let the wet muscle travel along Minho’s lips, making the latter pull away at the strange feeling.

“What are you doing” Minho panted, he barely got time to breathe as he had been way to focused on not messing up.

“I was… uhm” Taemin started but stopped again out of embarrassment. “You know…”

“I…-“ Minho also started, trying to make the whole situation less awkward, which was a complete failure.

“Move over?” The younger then said, surprising Minho. He didn’t think that Taemin would be the one who wants to take control. Somehow, the taller was glad, he had no idea what he was doing and leading this was not something he felt comfortable with. While he moved away from Taemin, sitting on the floor, leaning against his side of the small space, he realised that he actually liked that the other was ready to take over. He loved the feeling of Taemin pressing his knees to the sides to make space for the latter to move in between his legs.

He felt Taemin’s hands leaving his knees, slowly moving up his thighs, stopping on his hips, both of his hands just inches away from Minho’s growing bulge. But before Minho could tell Taemin to move his hands away, the other’s lips were back on his, their noses brushing. For a second, they stayed like this, neither of them moving, and then, Taemin tilted his head to the side, making it possible to press their lips closer together and one of his hands once again took a hold of Minho’s head, holding him close.

In reflex, Minho’s hand settled at Taemin’s waist while the latter started moving his lips again. This time it didn’t take long until the taller felt Taemin’s tongue move again. Somehow clumsily, Taemin was licking his way inside Minho’s mouth, making the other hiss in surprise at the foreign feeling of someone else’s tongue licking the insides of his cavern.

“Hmm” He moaned when Taemin’s tongue started playing with his. Minho managed to start moving his tongue as well, circling it around Taemin’s. The latter was opening and closing his mouth around their tongues, sometimes catching the wet muscles, sucking on Minho’s tongue to pull it into his own mouth.

Both were absorbed in what they were doing. They didn’t notice that it got quiet outside of the closet, their classmates listening to the sound of them kissing, high-fiveing each other and talking about how gay that was, before going back to what they were doing.

Inside the closet, Taemin was caressing Minho’s neck with his fingers while his lips built up a steady rhythm. By now the taller was able to keep up with Taemin’s movements, following the younger’s lead while the gentle touch of Taemin’s fingers made him shudder.

Minho loved the way the younger kissed him. Taemin was strong and beautiful and made him feel safe. He knew that the other hadn’t kissed anyone else either, so he had no reason to be embarrassed. Both were breathing heavily by now, their lips separating from time to time to stay alive.

While Taemin was lovingly touching Minho’s neck with one and roamed his shoulders with the other hand, the taller’s were motionless on Taemin’s waist. Other than Taemin, he didn’t dare to properly touch the other male’s body, never sure when he would be overstepping a border.

“Are you alright?” Taemin asked out of breath between two kisses, not pulling away far.

It took a moment for Minho to answer as he swallowed hard, also re-catching his breath.

“Yes” He said, his voice rasp.

“You seem so uhm… tense? Did I do something you don’t like?” Taemin asked, pulling away further, removing his hands from Minho’s neck. But the taller’s hand shot up, keeping Taemin’s hand in place.

“No. I think… like it.” He said, his voice quite unstable.

“You do? I have no idea what I am doing, you know?” Taemin said, chuckling slightly and the situation got more comfortable instantly.

“Well… you are doing great.” The taller complimented, looking for Taemin’s hand and gave it a little squeeze when he found it.

“Can I go again?” Taemin asked, taking Minho’s gesture as an invitation.

“Sure, you can”

“And you can touch me, I don’t mind” Taemin added before bringing their lips together once again. It was a matter of seconds until they were completely absorbed in the kiss, their positions shifting slightly, Minho lying down as good as he could – keeping his legs bent due to the limited space. Taemin was caressing Minho’s long hair with one hand and holding himself up with the other.

The younger was more than pleased when he felt Minho’s hand back at his waist, moving along the fabric of the others shirt. One time, the shirt moved up a little too much, revealing Taemin’s naked skin. The next time Minho’s hand moved down there, meeting with the younger’s bare abdomen, both of them froze for a second. Minho because he was afraid that he went to far and Taemin because a shudder run down his back. Having the older’s hand there felt amazing.

“Keep doing that.” Taemin’s breathy voice spoke against Minho’s abused lips. The two of them panting from the lack of oxygen.

Despite the lack of confidence at the beginning, Minho’s rough hand started moving along Taemin’s soft bare skin, settling on his naked back, pulling the other’s body down to his own, their crotches meeting.

“Shit” Taemin cursed into the kiss before lowering his upper body, pressing his chest against Minho’s strong one. Their lips were still occupied, tongues moving together when Taemin got the urge to bring his lips to Minho’s neck instead. And before Minho could react, the younger’s lips had left his and were placing little kisses along his cheek, slowly moving down.

The taller threw his head to the side to give Taemin complete access to his neck while he tried to keep as silent as possible while catching his breath.

Taemin’s chest left his again, his back arching to be able to access the exposed skin by bending down even more. The younger settled his head in the crook of Minho’s neck, gently licking and kissing the salty skin while his nose was brushing it, giving the taller goose bumps all-over, and sometimes even getting a small moan from above.

Then suddenly the dark space inside the closet lit up and both, Taemin and Minho groaned and covered their eyes, pulling away from each other instantly.

“You were really going at it!” Sangwoo said with a grin on her face. “Are you gay or what?”

With that comment the others in the room started whistling.

“Yes nerds, go and get yourselves a room, the other ones are empty, we will not disturb you.” One of the other classmates shouted over, adding a small comment afterwards. “Not that we would want to see that anyway” Luckily neither Taemin nor Minho could hear it.

The two were already embarrassed enough as it was. Being with each other in the closet was one thing, but, listening to the comments of their classmates was one of the most embarrassing things that happened to them – and high school had brought them many embarrassing situations.

Taemin was the first one to get up, pulling down his shirt and holding out his hand for Minho to take it, ignoring the comments the others threw at them. Minho straightened his glasses and fixed his hair before taking Taemin’s hand, standing up as well. But to the taller’s surprise Taemin didn’t let go of his hand when he got out of the closet, holding it tightly and giving it a light squeeze.

Neither of them could stand the stares of their classmates anymore, so Taemin took the initiative and pulled the older after him. Without another word the two nerds left the room, leaving the rest of the classmates baffled. They had hoped for more drama, maybe some crying.

Outside, Taemin and Minho were almost jogging though the ugly corridors of the youth hostel, Minho now leading the way as he was faster than Taemin with his long legs. When they were finally outside, they sat down on a small mural, catching their breath.

Neither of them said anything or let go of the other’s hand. They were silently sitting next to each other, enjoying the feeling of their intertwined hands. Then it was Minho who finally broke the silence.

“I am glad it was you, you know?”


End file.
